Episode 5330 (9 August 2016)
Synopsis Phil asks Sharon to explain why she didn’t tell him about Michelle’s letter and it’s contents. Sharon explains that before Michelle left for America she slept with Grant. Mark is Grant’s son but he believes Michelle’s husband Tim to be his father. Sharon promised Michelle never to tell anyone, for Mark’s sake. Sharon went to Florida to talk to Michelle face to face. Martin knows and Pauline found out before she died but the letter came too late for Peggy; she never knew. Sharon tells Phil about Mark; he went to a British School, has a British accent and secured a sport scholarship at collage. Phil believes Mark should know who his real family is and Grant has a right to know. Sharon pulls Phil’s phone from his hands as he tries to ring Grant. They are interrupted by Louise returning with Dennis and Sharon sends her out of the room. Phil feels he owes Grant after what happened between Phil and Sharon. Ben finally returns home, safe and Phil is relieved to see him. Ben makes it clear that Jay was the one that calmed him down and made him see sense. Louise is thrilled to see Ben home safe and hugs him. Phil’s feelings towards his son are strong at this moment and he thinks of Grant and Mark. Phil steps onto the Square and sees Grant walking away, he calls out to him but Grant keeps walking. Phil returns to his kitchen, finds Sharon’s phone and makes a call to Mark… The Fowlers return home to No.3C, with Kathy, to find Belinda and Grant making out in the hallway. Kathy is shocked to see Grant. Martin asks him to leave, much to Belinda’s annoyance. Kathy and Grant sit in the Square and talk about Peggy. Kathy gets frustrated with Grant and he points out that the money Phil gave her was his and he wants it back. Kathy goes to the Beales and asks if Jane is ok to be left alone a little longer; she needs to go to the cash point. Grant steps inside and sees Jane. He sits with her and comments on how nothing in the Square seems to change. Grant receives a call from Phil but ignores it. Louis starts to cry upstairs and Jane asks Grant to tend to him for her; she points to her wheelchair. Grant is taken aback but this and brings Louis downstairs, assuming Jane is his mother. Jane tells Grant she can’t have children and tells him about Bobby being in a detention centre. Grant admits that he lost everything in Portugal and is in debt. They talk about Sharon and then Grant looks at Louis; he always thought he would have another child. Ian enters with Kathy and tells Grant to move away from Jane, telling Grant that he should do the right thing for once and be there for his family. Grant leaves and Belinda finds him outside the Beales’. He warns Belinda to stay away from him and so she does. Grant looks over at No. 55. Phil calls out to him across the Square but Grant walks away, again. Jack teases Ronnie and finally accepts her proposal. They tell Amy and Ricky their good news and Amy asks to be bridesmaid. Ronnie tells Ricky he doesn’t need to call her mum unless he wants to. Roxy heads out and Ronnie can tell something isn’t right. Roxy is still scared about the trial and Ronnie is supportive. Later on, Jack asks Ronnie if he gets an engagement ring. Ronnie confesses that she is worried about Roxy and the trial. Ronnie looks up how to ‘visit someone in prison’ on the GOV.UK website. In No.3C, Stacey finds an upset Belinda in her bedroom and they talk about Grant. Belinda is feeling down about everything; she’s worried about the business. Stacey has an idea and offers to join Belinda. She will ask Kyle to help with Arthur and work part time for Belinda as a hairdresser. Feeling positive, Belinda heads to get some champagne to celebrate. Kathy and Ian help Jane onto the sofa; she asks that her wheelchair be put in the hallway as she is sick of looking at it. Stacey, Kyle, Martin, Lily and Arthur head home after welcoming Jane back home. Jane is left alone finally after telling Ian to go back to the restaurant as they’re short staffed. Ian finds Ben and Jay by the War Memorial and Ian tells Ben that they are there for him; revenge isn’t the answer. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes